Birthday Wishes
by sand-nin-gurl
Summary: Kankurou opens doors for people? Neji's obsessed with ramen? Shino's scared of bugs? Naruto eats healthy? Lee tells Sakura 'it's over? And, gasp! Jiraiya's a model citizen! What's going on!
1. The Coins

**Birthday Wishes

* * *

**

Hello! Welcome to my latest story! I had originally decided to sort of take a break from writing, since I was going into total melt-down depression mode, but I changed my mind, because I absolutely had to write this because I had the absolutely best idea! Ok, well, enjoy!

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Coins

* * *

**

Sakura smiled happily to herself, straightening her hair and checking her reflection in the mirror. _Happy thirteenth birthday to me... Tomorrow! _Sakura grinned. No mistakes today; nothing in her teeth; nothing wrong with her hair; no wrinkles in her dress; everything was absolutely perfect.

(**Gonna make Sasuke mine today! Oh, yeah! **Inner-Sakura shouted happily) Sakura smirked, winking at her reflection. _Oh yeah, he won't know what hit him! _Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room to her door and opened it.

"Goooooood morning, Sakura-san! And Happy Early Birthday! "

Sakura's eyes widened. "Lee?!"

The ever-popular Green Beast of Konoha nodded energetically, grinning hugely.

Teeth: Ping!

"Thanks, Lee... What are you doing in my house?" she asked, in a much nicer tone.

"I have come to ask you out!"

_...Again? _Sakura smiled slightly. "Sorry, Lee, but I have to go training today."

Lee wilted slightly. "Oh... I understand!" He quickly recovered, causing Sakura to jump slightly. "The importance of good physic! I understand completely!" He nodded again.

Teeth: Ping!

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "...Sure." Even though she had become friends with Lee since that day in the Chuunin exam, his strange ways and... eyebrows... and... hair... still confused her. She sighed and looked at her wall-clock. _Six A.M.?! I'm late for training! _"Um.. I have to go." She ran past him, trying not to appear to be in a hurry (Nice try).

Lee raised an eyebrow. "...Wasn't she just here a second ago?" He shrugged and made his way back through the house to the front door. He knew the way well... After all, he'd been there every morning for the past month.

**(A few minutes later...)**

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Good morning, Naruto... Sakura turned the full-watt Happy-face on. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hm."

Sakura's shoulders sagged. _What did I do wrong _this_ morning?! I look great! _She sighed and leaned against the railing on the bridge Team 7 always met on._ Oh, well, there's always tomorrow... I got time. _

**(Five hours later)**

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Today, I came across a little old lady crossing the street and I had to help her." Kakashi's left eye crinkled slightly, showing that he was grinning.

"LIAR!"

"Oh, well." Kakashi shrugged and opened his book.

"What are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei? Huh? Huh?" Naruto grinned hugely. "Rescuing an emperor?? Recovering a mystic scroll?? What are we doing??"

"Going to the mall."

"YEAH!" Sakura punched the air.

"Ohh..." Naruto slumped.

Sasuke had no comment.

**(Later, at the mall...)**

"Ok, what's the mission?" Naruto asked in a tired voice, dragging his feet, all enthusiasm gone.

"Nothing. We're here to have fun," Kakashi answered with a shrug, pocketing his book.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Fun!?" She frowned, feeling Kakashi's forehead, as well as her own. "Fever?"

"Hey..." Kakashi pushed her hand away.

"The mall isn't fun!" Naruto insisted angrily. "Fun is getting super-sized ramen cups! Fun is free meals at the I.H.O.R.! Fun does not exist at the mall!"

"What's I.H.O.R?" Sakura asked, eyebrows raised.

"International House Of Ramen," Naruto said, as if she were dense. "Duh!"

"Is ramen all you think about, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a scoff.

Naruto glared. "No!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Kakashi waved his hand. "Ok, mission: We guys have to get Sakura a birthday present for tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tomorrow's your birthday, Sakura-chan??" he cried. "Happy birthday! Birthday glomp!" He glomped her, and proceeding to squeeze the life out of her.

"T-Thanks, Naruto," Sakura gasped out, attempting to pry him off her.

Sasuke scoffed, walking past them. "What a stupid mission."

Sakura starred at his back for a few seconds, then looked away. _It's stupid...?_

"Oi! Sakura-chan's birthday is not stupid, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, shaking his fist at Sasuke. Turning to Sakura, he grinned hugely. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll get you the best birthday present ever!" And he skipped away into the mall.

"Um... Do you think it's alright to let him wander?" Sakura asked Kakashi, glancing at Naruto's retreating back.

"Oh, yeah," Kakashi said unconcernedly. "He's a big boy, totally able to take care of himself."

However, the words had scarcely escaped his lips before a piercing cry echoed through the mall.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!"

CRASH!

"...Yeah." Kakashi grinned and went in the direction Naruto had left in.

Sakura grinned nervously and nodded. "Ok, bye." She turned back to Sasuke, smiling sweetly. "Sasuke-kun, why don't–-"

"No."

"Huh? But–-"

"You can't come with me when I'm shopping for your birthday present," Sasuke said, as if she were stupid.

Sakura grinned weakly. "Um.. Ok, Sasuke-kun..." _Idiot,_ she chastised herself as he walked off. _Duh, you can't go with him when he gets your present! ...Ooh, that must mean it's going to be really good! _Sakura emitted an inward squeal and skipped away. _I'll leave them to it, then! _

Sakura sighed, looking through the shop windows. There was never anything good in this part of the mall... And all her favorite shops were in the other end, but she didn't want to run into any of her team mates or friends, shopping for her. That would ruin the surprise! (**Surprises are awesome!** Inner-Sakura shouted. **Hell yeah!**)

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sakura turned. "What?"

A little old lady sat at a table, dressed in exotic fabric, complete with turban and crystal ball.

_Oh... Just a fortune-teller... That stuff is usually crap anyway. _"Sorry, but I don't have time," Sakura said politely.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, is it not?" the old lady asked.

"..Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Um... yes?"

"And your name is Haruno Sakura, yes?"

"...Yes..." Sakura said in a quivering voice, getting a little freaked out now.

"And you are not quite satisfied with your life, are you not?"

"Um..." _Should I answer that question?_

"You desire this boy, do you not?" The little old lady passed a hand over the crystal ball. Sakura leaned forward to see, despite her thoughts of fortune-tellers being 'crap.' Her eyes widened. It was a picture of Sasuke, walking through aisles of... girl clothes... looking harassed.

_He's really going to buy me something? _"Um... yes..." Sakura blushed slightly.

"Then I shall help you."

"Um... you will?"

The old lady nodded, taking a small cloth bag out of the many folds of her robe. "Inside these bags are ten coins. On each coin, you can make one birthday wish, and it will come true. But be warned," she added before giving the bag to Sakura. "These coins are not to be taken lightly."

"Um... ok..." Sakura said, trying to make it seem like she was taking the woman seriously, taking the bag. _What have I got to lose? Maybe I can make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me! _"Ok, well, have a nice day." Sakura pocketed the bag and walked off.

Tsunade smirked, peeking over the cloth covering her face. _Oh, no..._you_ have a good day._

**(Later)**

Sakura frowned, looking in every girly clothes store she could find. Where was Sasuke? She had to find him so she could make a wish on one of the coins to make him fall in love with her! Her whole future happiness depended on it!

Yes, Sakura had started taking the coins seriously. Why, you asked? Let's rewind to when she actually got them.

**(A minute or so after she got the coins)**

Sakura ran into the nearest girly clothes store she could find. "Sasuke-kun?" She looked around. No, Sasuke was not there... But Temari was. And so were her brothers, Kankurou and Gaara. Sakura snuck over to them, since she knew them and all.

"No!" Kankurou shouted, giving Temari a huge pile of clothes. "I am not holding your clothes anymore! You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Temari glared at him, cracking her knuckles.

Gaara sat between them on the floor, making sand castles, totally unawares. "Hello, Sakura."

Temari looked up from where she was strangling Kankurou, who's face was starting to match his make-up. "Hi, Sakura!"

"Hi, um... having problems?" Sakura glanced down at Kankurou, who was holding up a small piece of paper that said "Help me!"

"Oh, no, none at all, except that this _sleazeball,_" Temari stomped on Kankurou's head, "won't cooperate."

Now, Sakura, being the sweet girl that she was underneath all the outer Sakura-bitch, decided to help her fellow female. _After all, I do have ten wishes, right? _Sakura reached into her pocket and took out one of the coins. Holding it tight in her palm, she scrunched up her eyes and thought for a moment on how to help Temari. _Oh, I know! I wish that Kankurou was... polite and considerate! Yeah! I wish Kankurou was polite and considerate! _She opened her eyes to see if it worked.

"Oh, no, Temari, let me take those!" Kankurou took the pile of clothes from his sister. "I'll just toss them over when you're ready." He smiled brightly and opened the door to the dressing room for his sister. "Go ahead, I'll watch Gaara."

Temari's jaw dropped. "K-Kankurou?"

Sakura looked down at her hands; the coin was gone. Her eyes popped open. _Holy crap, it works!_

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran out of the store.

And ran smack into....

"Neji?" She looked up at the Hyuuga. "What are you doing in the mall?"

He scoffed, walking past her into the store.

Sakura starred after him. _Neji's a drag queen??_

"S-Sakura-chan..."

Sakura looked up. "Oh, hey, Hinata, are you here with Neji? 'Cuz I didn't think he was into... that."

Hinata blushed slightly. "Y-yes... He didn't want to come, though... He thought we should stay home and train... B-but training with Neji-nii-san is so..."

"Scary?" Sakura finished. She'd never been personally scared of Neji, because she had never had a reason to, but she knew Hinata was scared spitless of him.

"W-well..." Hinata looked at her feet.

"He _is_ kind of socially-retarded, isn't he?" Sakura glanced at the older shinobi's back where he was looking, with complete disgust, at tank tops. _I should help Hinata, too... Neji's such a jerk to her sometimes... _She took one of the coins out of her pocket and closed her eyes again. _I wish Neji acted like... Hmm... Who does Hinata like? Oh yeah! I wish Neji acted like Naruto! _She opened her eyes to see the effects. _This is gonna be good._

"Come on, Hinata-sama!" Neji ran back out of the shop, pulling at the horrified Hinata's arm. "Let's go get some ramen! I'm starving!"

"B-But, Neji-nii-san, you said t-that ramen was b-bad for you..." Hinata's eyes widened.

"'Course it's not! Ramen is the best! Let's go!" Neji tossed Hinata over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran away towards the food court.

The bridge of Sakura's face turned blue. _Well... at least he's happy to be around her..._ But now onto more important things... "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran into the next store. _Girly clothes, girly clothes, girly clothes, girly–-Shikamaru? _"Shikamaru?" She raised an eyebrow at the two male members of Ino's team, who appeared to be sneaking out of the store.

"Shh! We're getting away from Ino!" Chouji hissed, putting a finger to his lips.

"This is so troublesome... do we have to army-crawl?" Shikamaru groaned and yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth.

Sakura winced at the shadow-user's lack of manners. _Jeez... he's always so tired! No wonder Ino-pig can't stand him! I wish he'd wake up for once.. Oh no! _Sakura whirled around.

Too late.

"Hurry up, Chouji," Shikamaru said in a... strangely awake voice. "We gotta get out of here!"

Chouji's jaw dropped. "...Shikamaru?"

"Hurry up!" Shikamaru army-crawled out of the shop like his mother was after him.

Sakura's mouth hung open as Chouji followed his friend looking like a confused horse. _Oh god... I've just disrupted the universe! Oh, well, what the heck... I wish Chouji would eat healthy, too, while I'm at it._

"Shikamaru, wait for me! I have to go get a salad from the food court!"

Sakura smirked. Oh yeah. Destroying the pattern of the universe was fun.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, I'm done! Look at me!" Sakura turned as Ino stepped out of a dressing room wearing a barely-there green dress and pumps. Ino looked like she felt she was gorgeous in it, but the look disappeared when she saw Sakura. "Hello, Sakura."

"Hello, Ino." Sakura scowled.

"How do you like my dress for your party?" Ino spun around so Sakura could see the whole dress... whatever there was of it.

(**PIG!**) "Oh, but, Ino, didn't you hear? You're supposed to wear clothes." Sakura gave her former friend a sweet smile and walked out of the store. No way in hell was Sasuke going to be in Victoria's Secret.

Ino steamed at the ears for a few minutes, her face red with fury. "Sakura.... Sasuke-kun!" She spotted her dark-haired wonder looking through the aisles. She immediately ran over and grabbed him. "What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun??"

Sasuke froze like a deer caught in head lights.

"Do you like my dress??" Ino spun around again.

"Go put on some clothes," Sasuke ordered, prying her off him and stalking out. _I doubt Sakura would like something that Ino liked... I think... _Sasuke peeked at a small book he'd bought first from Walden Books. The book was titled _Do's and Don't's of Girl World Birthdays. _Yep, rule 23: Don't buy her something her rival would wear. Sasuke sighed. Girl World had so many rules... He shoved the book and his hands in his pockets and went to the next girly store he found.

**(Meanwhile..)**

Sakura sighed, going into a sports' store. Who knew... Maybe Sasuke was in there.. He sure as hell wasn't in any of the stores she'd looked in.

"Come on, Shino, basketball is easy!"

"..."

"No, seriously, it is!"

"..."

"Well, you won't know until you try it, will you?"

"..."

"Oh, come on, just watch it!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You actually understand what his silences mean now?" she asked Kiba, whose face was plastered to the wide-screen TV in the back of the store. On the screen was a basketball game.

"You mean you can't?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"...Um..." Sakura decided not to answer. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Hinata's with her cousin, and even though Kiba swears he's not scared of Neji, we decided to go our separate ways for today," Shino answered.

"I'm not scared of Neji!" Kiba insisted.

"..."

"I'm not! I'm not scared of anything!"

"..."

"Oh, sure, talk to her but not me, huh? I see how it is."

"Why do I have to?" Shino asked, looking mortally confused.

Sakura yelped as a wasp suddenly circled around her head. "Ewewewewew, get it away!" she shrieked, waving her hands around her head.

"It's not it's fault you have fragrant shampoo," Shino said as the wasp landed on his out-  
stretched finger.

Sakura glared. _Oh, I'll show _you_ fragrant shampoo! I wish you were scared of bugs, too! _She smirked.

"....EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Shino emitted an extremely feminine scream and jumped on Kiba's head.

(**Oh yeah, we rock! Hell yeah! **Inner-Sakura punched the air inside Sakura's head)

Sakura smirked again, stalking out of the store. Oh wait. She stuck her head back in. _And I wish Kiba was a scaredy-cat!_ She smiled and winked at the two friends and kept walked.

(**3...2...1...**)

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Get it away, Shino!"

"I don't wanna touch it! Ew, get away, evil wasp!"

"Make it go away! Make it go away!"

Sakura sighed. Oh yes. She was a bad-ass chick and she knew it, dammit. She suddenly stopped dead and gasped. "Oh no!" She whipped the bag out of her pocket and looked in. _Only four left?! When did that happen?!_ She groaned and put the bag back in her pocket. _I need to find Sasuke-kun now! Before I make anymore stupid wishes!_

Sakura stomped determinedly away from the sports' store, ignoring the male-almost-  
feminine screams it emitted. _Must find Sasuke-kun! Must find Sasuke-kun! Must find Sasuke-kun! Must find Sasuke-kun! Must find–Wait. _She stopped outside Victoria's Secret, where she had somehow ended up again. Sure enough, inside, she saw everyone's favorite perverted sennin, Jiraiya, peeking in the dressing rooms. _Well... one more wish couldn't hurt... I mean, it _is_ for the good of Konoha in general. _She sighed. _I wish Jiraiya-  
sama was a model citizen. _

"Oh, here, ma'am, let me help you carry those bags to your car!" Jiraiya went over to a little old lady carrying a large quantity of Victoria's Secret bags.

_Oh... ew! Mental images! _Sakura ran away from the shop with her three remaining wishes. _Must find Sasuke-kun! _

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned. "Hi, Lee..." _Is everyone at the mall today? _"What's up?"

"I thought you said you would be attending training today," Lee said, looking reproachful.

"I was," she answered. "But the mission Kakashi gave the guys was to get my birthday presents for tomorrow, so they took me with them." She shrugged.

"Would you like to attend a brief early birthday lunch with me, then, Sakura-san?"

"Er– Sure, why not." It was just a date, right? What could it do?

"REALLY???" Lee's eyes shined.

"Er... Yeah."

"Let's go!" Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the food court.

Sakura sighed inwardly as he bought her a burger meal from Burger King. _I wish he'd just look at me as a friend... not a girlfriend... Erp! _She looked up.

Lee turned to her with the trays and a serious expression. "Let's sit down."

"Um... ok..." Maybe it didn't work? She followed him to a table, where he set the trays down and sat down himself.

"Sakura, the reason I asked you here today was so I could tell you something..."

"...?" Sakura sipped her Pepsi, trying not to look strange in any way shape or form.

"I understand that we have bonded slightly since the Chuunin exam," Lee said slowly, folding his fingers together. "But you must know... I only view you as a friend."

Sakura spat back into her cup. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Lee said with a comforting smile.

"Uh... N-Not at all..." Sakura sipped her drink again, her face flushed. _Oh god I thought he was going to ask me to marry him or something! _

After they finished eating, Lee deposited of their trash and said again, "I hope I haven't hurt your feelings."

"No, it's really ok," Sakura said with a small smile. _Not like you had a choice... _She waved good bye and went to the ramen stand. Maybe Naruto had seen Sasuke somewhere...

She peeked in the ramen stand. There were three costumers inside. One, as she suspected, was Naruto, and the others, she noticed, were Neji and Hinata. Hinata was patting Neji on the back and begging him to slow down.

"Come on, N-Neji-nii-san, this is your twelfth bowl!"

_Oh god what have I done? _Sakura sighed and went over to where Naruto was sitting. "Hi, Naruto."

Naruto gave her a ramen-filled grin. "Hi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched; beside him were fourteen empty bowls, putting Neji's twelve to shame. She brushed it off. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, slurping ramen. "Ah ha'ent meen um," he answered around a mouthful.

Sakura's eye twitched. _Man, I wish he'd eat heathier... then we'd be able to understand what he's saying... _Sakura gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. _No, no, no, I didn't mean it! _

Again, too late.

Naruto sighed and pushed his unfinished bowl away from him. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll help you find Sasuke," he assured her, grinning as he followed her out of the stand, stopping to pay his bill and pat Neji on the back, saying, "Carbs are not your friend, man."

Sakura's nose turned blue as he followed her out. "Ok, let's go!" Naruto grinned, standing proud, as he always did.

"Go where? We're done."

Sakura turned. "Sasuke-kun! Welcome back!"

"Hm."

Her eyes shot to the bag in his hand. It was small, she saw sadly, and black, so she couldn't tell where he got it. _Maybe it's from Hot Topic! Oh, yeah! I wish–_

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine," Sasuke answered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Across the mall, they were a shriek.

"MAKE-OUT PARADISE THE MOVIE TICKETS?!"

"See? He's a big boy." Sasuke shrugged and headed out of the mall.

Sakura nodded at once, following him. "Yeah, he is!"

(**Don't forget!**)

_Oh yeah... I wish Sasuke-kun would fall in love with me!_ Sakura looked up at her crush's back nervously. _Please work..._

Sasuke turned to her. "Come on, Sakura, I'll walk you home."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Inner-Sakura's jaw dropped. (**Is this real?!**)

"Come on," he repeated.

Sakura smiled brightly and fell into step with him. (**If this is Naruto, I'll kill him!**)

They walked in silence, mainly because Sakura had no idea what to say, even though she had planned this event out several times in her head, and Sasuke seemed to be fascinated with his feet, so she couldn't see his face. When they reached Sakura's house, Sasuke paused outside the door, then turned to her and asked, "Is it ok if I pick you up tomorrow for training?"

Sakura's jaw dropped again. "Uh... Um..." (**SAY YES, DAMMIT!**) "S-Sure."

Sasuke gave her the smallest of smiles. "Ok. Tomorrow, then." And he walked off.

Sakura starred after him. "Am I dreaming?!"

Pinch.

"..That didn't hurt."

Slap.

"Ok, that hurt." Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm not dreaming!" She squealed and ran into her house to manicure, moisturize and coordinate. She absolutely had to look her absolute best tomorrow!

* * *

Ok, what'd you think? I'm going to work on the next chappie if people like this one... Please review! 


	2. WillyNilly

**

* * *

Birthday Wishes

* * *

**

**Review responses:**

**The Muses Tk and Zv: **Lol ty! I'm glad you liked it! Please review some more! I love reviews!

**Kie-san: **Hell-yeah, chaos and destruction is fun! (Kenshin grin) I'll try and make it funny!

**Demented Yami: **I don't like cheesy 'happily ever after' fics... But this should have a nice ending.... I hope... Lately I've been in angst-mode because my main fic these days is an angst/romance and I try to keep myself unhappy whenever I write it... Sound weird? Good, I thought so, too.

**KageNoKatana: **Yes! You have a fic idea! And it was a good one! Lol.

**Mizuka Enoki: **Yes, Sakura is a bad girl. But we love her anyway. Lol.

**Imj102: **Ty! Enjoy the chappie!

**Jazzywolf: **I AM UPDATING, STOP YELLING AT ME! Jeez...Lol ok, ty!

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin: **DON'T DIE! Here, read and live!!

**Xl-black-tears-lx: **Yay! Ty! Enjoy!

**Dark Nemesis 7: **Ok, I shall... Oh wait I already did. Lol, enjoy!

**Chibi-Sasuke309: **(imagines a real chibi Sasuke) O.O (GLOMP!) OMIGAWD, GIMME! Lol, enjoy!

**Thlaan: **Yay, I scared Shino! I am most pleased with myself. Lol ty, enjoy!

**Rachel: **My sister's name is Rachel! Lol, ty, enjoy chappie!

**Hiddentortoise: **Hmm... did he indeed? Not much is known... But that is the power of fan fics, is it not? Lol but after you read this chappie, you'll know why I just had to make Sasuke fall in love with Sakura. It was vital!

I've never gotten that many reviews for the first chapter of a story! Thank you! Ok, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Willy-Nilly

* * *

**

Sakura lay in bed long after her alarm had gone off, wondering about the day before. If memory served properly, she had single-handedly disrupted everything that _was _the Konoha lifestyle. The normally obnoxious Kankurou was now a gentleman who opened doors and was considerate of others; the serious, fate-obsessed Neji now felt that his entire fate rested in a bowl of ramen; the insect-loving Shino now shrieked at the sight of bugs; the 'fearless' Kiba now shrieked at the sight of his own shadow; affectionately dubbed 'Ero-sennin' Jiraiya was a model citizen who helped little old ladies to their cars; the food-loving Chouji was now concerned with the size of his girth; the lazy, annoying Shikamaru was now a fully active, fully alive citizen of Konoha; Lee was no longer madly in love with Sakura; ramen-obsessed Naruto was now carb-conscious.

(**If that was a dream, it was the best dream we ever had!** Inner-Sakura announced. **Don't forget about that last wish, though!**)

_Oh yeah.... the tenth wish. I wished that Sasuke-kun would fall in love with me..._

But, as we all know, that was virtually impossible, as Sasuke is the human icicle of the twenty-first century.

Sakura sighed sadly and pushed the covers back. Might as well get up and see the damage of the wishes that did come true...

Knock-knock-knock. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sat up. She knew that voice. She had that voice memorized. She could pick that voice out in a crowded room full of Narutos. But since when did Sasuke call her 'Sakura-  
_chan_'?

Knock-knock-knock. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was in shock. So shocked, in fact, that she could not get up to open the door. Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, the Sasuke she had been in love with since she was six years old, the Sasuke who forever treated her like a baby, the Sasuke who seemed hell-bent on the fact that he did not 'date,' was now in _her_ house, at _her_ door, calling her 'Sakura-  
chan.'

(**SUCK ON THAT, INO-PIG!**)

Finally getting a hold of herself, Sakura ran to her door and opened it.

Sasuke grinned ear-to-ear. "Goooooooood morning, Sakura-chan!" he cried in a sing-song voice.

"...Um... Good morning, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke grinned brightly, stepping in and setting a tray on Sakura's desk. "I made you breakfast, Sakura-chan! There's pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, orange juice, milk and a chocolate chip cookie for desert!"

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked down at the tray; not only was it a lot of food, but it was also perfectly served and prepared; the pancakes were a perfect, golden brown color, the toast wasn't burnt, the scrambled eggs weren't too moist and weren't too dry, the sausage smelled delicious; it looked like a professional chef had served it. And it was all topped off with a small, pink flower in a little glass vase in the corner of the tray.

"I picked out your clothes for today, too!" Sasuke said in that same, perky voice, pulling out the chair of her desk for her and whipping out a cloth napkin out of his pocket, settling it in her lap. "I think you'll look extra cute in it! Ok, well, eat up! I'll bring the outfit up when you're done!" And Uchiha Sasuke skipped merrily out of the room.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She was officially freaked out now. Sasuke, the Sasuke she had always dreamed about, had just _skipped _out of her room. _Skipped. _Skipped like a love-sick school-girl.

Her eyes widened. "Oh god... Sasuke-kun is in love with me!"

Sakura spent about five minutes in La-La land, then suddenly paused.

"But... Now that he is, what am I supposed to do?"

"Sakura-chan! Here's your outfit!" Sasuke chirped, bouncing into the room again. "It's going to look so cute!"

Sakura starred at the clothes in his hand. "Sasuke-kun, I've never seen those before in my life... are you sure they're mine?"

"They are now!" he gushed, throwing the outfit towards her with a huge grin.

She caught them and looked at them; there was a white tank top, a light pink mini-skirt and a woven shawl (like those kinds girls are wearing now? Yeah). He had even gone so far as to pick out jewelry, which included a white ribbon for her hair and a thin, pink satin choker ribbon with a rhinestone pendant hanging from it for around her neck. Her jaw dropped. (**Who knew Sasuke-kun had a sense of fashion?!**)

**(Later)**

"Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go in there! I'll buy you a present!" Sasuke pointed to a clothes' shop in the strip-mall (a separate mall from the one they went the other day).

Sakura starred. "_Another _one?" She warily eyeballed the fifty jillion bags and boxes of clothes and random things he thought she would someday need that were laden on his arms; there was even a box balanced on his head. "That's ok, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to–"

"Yes, I do!" Sasuke said, looking determined... Lee-style. "You are just_ that _special, Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun, where are you getting this money?" Sakura asked confusedly as he bought her yet another outfit.

"Money?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Oh, it all goes on Itachi's tab! Hee hee..."

The bridge of Sakura's nose went blue.

"Hey, look, there's the sand siblings!" Sasuke pointed when they were out of the store.

Sakura turned and looked; sure enough, Temari, Gaara and Kankurou were about to enter a store on the strip mall. However, before Temari could reach for the door, Kankurou suddenly opened it and said, "Ladies first!" and stepped back so she could go in. "Enjoy yourself!"

Gaara raised the eyebrow he didn't have at him.

"Little brothers first! Enjoy yourself!" Kankurou grinned at Gaara, who shrugged and went into the store as a crown of people suddenly came to the door behind him. Kankurou turned and grinned at them, as well. "Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself!... Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself! ...Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself! ...Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself!"

And so on.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... I have no clue," she quickly lied. (**That's disturbing!** Inner-Sakura shouted at Kankurou) She suddenly whipped around and pointed at another store. "Oh, look! What's that? Oh my god, it's something I want!"

The lie worked like a charm.

"Really??? Where???" Sasuke whirled around at once, all thoughts of the sand siblings forgotten.

Sakura sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself!... Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself! ...Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself! ...Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself! ...Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself!... Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself! ...Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself! ...Hello! Welcome! Enjoy yourself!"

* * *

Sorry that was so short! I'm totally preoccupied by _Crimson Love _(and if you like that story, you should be happy about that)

Review anyway, ne?


End file.
